narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Killer B/Archive 2
5 Kage Summit Arc Shouldn't something about him fighting Kisame be added? Done! Feel free to edit or add things if you like! AMTNinja (talk) 04:05, October 16, 2009 (UTC) This doesn't seem right. The Five Kage Summit is over. We cannot keep adding there everything that has happened after that. Same goes for the other articles as well. Maybe we need to create a separate section such as "Killer Bee v/s Kisame fight" or something like that. I am not sure what this next arc should be called, since there are several other plots running in parallel, such as Ao v/s Fuu and Danzo's traps, "Sakura's Confession" and all that, Tsuchikage's "plan", etc. Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 14:32, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Black Enka Singer I was doing some research on Enka music (mainly after reading the trivia about Master Sab being a reference to Saburō Kitajima) and stumbled upon Jero : the first Black Enka Singer in history who is also doing some sort of mixture between Enka and Hip-hop. I will add a trivia part that Killer Bee might be a reference to Jero. I might be mistaken, but I could also be right and I do not think it would hurt to have this trivia part present in his article. - MadaraU (talk) 19:07, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :I find that to be a stretch a bit, there's not enough to infer that Killer Bee is a reference to him. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Oct 20, 2009 @ 02:20 (UTC) Hahaha Madara I did the same thing too!!! I kinda agree with you on that one!--Milloray (talk) 15:50, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Ink Where exactly should his ink spitting ability be mentioned? It doesn't look very "abilitish". More like trivia-ish. Omnibender - Talk - 17:45, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Number of tails i see 8 tails, not 7 http://img26.imageshack.us/img26/7411/hachibi.jpg -- --Honza8D (talk) 19:09, November 12, 2009 (UTC) *It keeps changing, see discussions at Talk:Killer Bee's Jinchūriki Forms. Omnibender - Talk - 19:32, November 12, 2009 (UTC) I think it would be better with out the numbers on Killer Bee's Beast :Take in consideration when the posts were made before replying to them. Omnibender - Talk - 21:25, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Samehada I think we should add Samehada as a list of jutsu and weapons, seeing as Killer Bee is the new master--SixthMizukage (talk) 01:22, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :He hasnt actually used it so it it imparable whether he will use it or not, hes not his oficial master. ::Just because Samehada didn't want to kill Killer Bee doesn't mean he accepted him as his new wielder. Maybe he just wants to snack on him for a bit longer. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 17:15, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Samehada healed him, and detatched his bond from Kisame to KIller Bee, so I say have Samehada his list of jutsu--SixthMizukage (talk) 21:36, November 27, 2009 (UTC) that's all true but will the Mizukage and kirigakure allow someone outside of of the village to wield one of the Swords of the Seven Mists? :The decision is not hers. Samehada choses its wielder and only works for the chakra it prefers most, even if the Mizukage brings the sword back to the village it won't work with another ninja unless it finds a chakra better than Killer Bee's. In addiction, I doubt the Cloud Village will give up this powerful weapon. At least for while I think the sword is his. Shadow Abyss (talk) 15:03, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Name In light of Bee's older brother's name being revealed as "Killa Ē", wouldn't that mean that "Killa" is the family name and Bee's name is "Killa Bee" rather than "Killer Bee"? (talk) 04:20, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :The Raikage's name is not Killa Ē, it is just Ē. :Any way, I was thinking it might be a good idea to change Killer Bee back to Kirābī. It is very likely that his name is not Bee, but simply B. Just like how the Raikage is A, Shī is C and Jei is J. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 11:45, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::In that case, wouldn't "Killer B" be a more precise translation? He has made several puns regarding the "B", obviously referring to bees. Reverting to Kirabi would be taking a step backwards. Mohrpheus (talk) 19:05, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Reverting to Kirābī would be playing it safe. Both Killer B and Killer Bee are possible translations of his name, but we can't know for sure until Kishimoto-sensei tells us. I personally believe Killer B is the most likely name, but that is just my opinion. The only confirmed name we have is his Japanese name and by extension its romanisation. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 19:13, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::I have to agree with Morpheus (Now I get the name). I'd rather not play it safe.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 19:30, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::Are you sure you want to set that precedent TheUltimate3? It would mean we also have to change Ē, Shī, Jei, and probably also a few I can't recall right now. :::::Then again, it might not be that bad... So~ Killer B or Killer Bee? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:33, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I'll place my vote for "Killer B". it Just seems to make more sense given the naming of his brother (A), and team mates (C and J). Newthx2u (talk) 20:57, December 4, 2009 (UTC) I sense the dawning of a new era...because of that, I will hold my opinion. For now. Everyone do as you will, I will watch...and wait.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 21:03, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :Said the man who cast the die... Planning on watching us drown in the Rubicon? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:13, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::I have no idea what a Rubicon is, but I do intend to see what happens if I remain hands off--TheUltimate3 (talk) 21:14, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Kids these days don't know their ancient Roman anecdotes any more... --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:18, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::Lets leave my uneducatedness of Ancient Rome out of this whole "new era" thing. Let's just focus one the whole "new era" thing of the Wiki. Ok?--TheUltimate3 (talk) 21:23, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::I wouldnt really call this a new era, just that we'd end up changing four character names. At this point it's pretty obvious the naming pattern Kishi is using for A, B, C, and J. Reverting it to Kirabi just seems relapsive at this point seeing as how every manga translator and reader accepts and uses the two-worded english form. Newthx2u (talk) 21:37, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Just because it's a naming convention linking them doesn't mean they should all be spelled after the convention, in other words. Shi is still clearly Shi, even if it's ment to evoke the letter C. Ino means 'Boar' but we still call her Ino even though it's equally as much part of a naming convention. ZeroSD (talk) 21:57, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::::You're wrong. Ino evoke's "boar" by only being a japanese word. C, J and the rest are all japanese words meant to evoke a letter of the roman alphabet. they're two entirely different things.Newthx2u (talk) 22:12, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::One evokes something from the same language and one's ment to evoke something from a different language. They aren't the exact same thing, but in that they're both naming conventions and not *actually* Boar and C they're similar. They're part of patterns but have their own form. It's not like there's anything stopping Kishimoto from writing C, J, etc.. Until we get a spelling from a databook, I think we should leave them as Shi, Jei, etc..ZeroSD (talk) 21:21, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ← (redent) If it weren't for "Ē", I'd say to leave things as they are. However, since people can read that as "E" instead of "A", the lot should be moved. I don't fancy waiting until the next databook for official English English spellings. ''~SnapperT '' 23:19, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :the symbol "Ē" doesnt read as an "ee" sound as in (sEEn). It reads as an "ei" or "A" sound (like wEIght) so the actual sound of the letter is A, not E. Newthx2u (talk) 23:23, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Have I been speaking in tongues recently? I know how it's pronounced. I am suggesting it be moved to "A" so that people do not think it is pronounced like "E". ''~SnapperT '' 23:27, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::An interesting position we find ourselves in now hm. I get what you're saying Snapper. This is just a very...very...odd situation.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 23:30, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::You could hope all readers are/were Pokémon fans and move him to "É". Maybe 45° would make all the difference? ''~SnapperT '' 23:35, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::My bad, snapper. i thought you were suggesting it could either be E or A. But yes, overall i'm for the move to having his name be A. Newthx2u (talk) 23:57, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Actually, you're wrong. There is a difference. :::::::Ino is meant to be rendered as a Japanese name in the Japanese script. Ē/A is (most likely) meant to be rendered as an English name in the Latin alphabet, just like the name Pain. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 23:24, December 5, 2009 (UTC) At any rate in the latest episode it was said as Killer Bee, I am all for keeping it as such. The leaves blow through the wind in the silent night ~Myself (talk) 01:21, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :Well, now that we have decided to use A, C, and J, instead of Ē, Shī, and Jei, there is just this matter left. Would anyone mind if I moved Killer Bee to Killer B? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 15:06, February 11, 2010 (UTC) I don't mind. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 15:09, February 11, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :I do. Still a tad edgy about moving the others, but I have seen Killer Bee used.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 15:22, February 11, 2010 (UTC) picture in infobox Bee's picture is squished. Can we fix it? --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 00:38, January 8, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Server issue. That picture shouldn't have been uploaded over top the existing one anyway. I'm just WAY to lazy to reupload it myself.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 00:46, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Please Help me license Killer Bee's Picture I uploaded a full body shot of Killer Bee from the Episode 142 of the Shippuden anime in the Appearance section. However it is considered for deletion because I didn't license it. Please can someone help me by telling me how I can license it... First, all images must have licensing like: Licensing Licensing Licensing Licensing Licensing Licensing There must also be a Fair use rationale like this one (for the anime): Summary Ttogafer (talk) 14:10, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks a bunch... Appreciate it...Sparxs77 (talk) 21:55, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ambudexteris It says he's ambudexteris, but I think he just used his left arm to do double lairiete because A is now missing part of his right arm. PS: appologies for my bad spelling.--23:29, March 31, 2010 (UTC)~twelvetwelve ::He is ambidextrous. And A lost his left arm not right. He can fully use his right arm. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 23:29, March 31, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :::I put that there. He uses his left arm against Sasuke, and his right arm against Kisame. He also uses swords in either hand.--Enoki911 (talk) 22:16, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Guardian when does it say he is the guardian of kumo? Insult? What exactly did Naruto say to him, that was an insult? (talk) 20:58, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :Well, it was translated as "you look like a tool". Not something you say to get a jinchūriki you want to train you. Omnibender - Talk - 22:09, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Trivia Killer Bee's name may be reference to Wu-Tangs prominent references to killer bees on songs such as "Clan In Da Front" and "Triumph". The "Triumph" music video has killer bees throughout the video. (talk) 17:38, May 1, 2010 (UTC)tsume Possible Age From reading the manga I'm thining that Bee is 46 years old. 30+16=46 --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 15:32, May 7, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :Where's the sixteen from? Also, it seems unlikely that Bee would look up to Yugito if he were 20 years her senior. The snippet at the end of 493 seems to suggest it's something the Eight-Tails did, not Bee. ''~SnapperT '' 16:08, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Naruto is 16 years old. Yamato said: "16 years ago the Kyuubi attacked" So I just added. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 16:09, May 7, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :::The B8 Summit (hur hur) happened thirty years before 493, not thirty years before the demon fox's attack. ''~SnapperT '' 16:17, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh. Than I'm still right. 16 years before the B8 Summint (?). --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 16:18, May 7, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :::::The number sixteen doesn't need to and currently does not have any significance to Bee. The demon fox attack was sixteen years ago, and the Eight-Tails incident was fourteen years before that. And, in case you're wondering, knowledge. ''~SnapperT '' 16:23, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh okay. KiumaruHamachi (talk) 16:24, May 7, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Someone wrote his age is 34 or 35 not sure but anyways where did we get this information DEIDARA (talk) 15:25, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::He was 5 when Hachibi was sealed. And the event happened 30 years prior to the 4th War. He's 35. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 15:36, May 20, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi soo A Is 40 then ? DEIDARA (talk) 15:45, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::We don't know. Not enough informaiton to say he is. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 15:52, May 20, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Time Line mess up!! OK, so in chapter 493, page 14 Killer Bee and Killer A appear in the same frame and they look like there's a five year difference between their ages (I mean they are both adults in that frame). Now, in the new chapter Killer A still looks the same age, but Bee's five years old, he's a KID!! What the hell's up with that????!!!!Sparxs77 (talk) 08:13, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :First of all, Kishimoto-sensei has never been good at showing age in his drawings. :That said, it could be that the age difference between the two is big enough for A to have entered puberty by the time B was five. After that, A's appearance would change far less than B's would. It could also be some sort of mistranslation or even artistic licence. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 13:32, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Executed In the Trivia section it says "Killer Bee and Gaara were ordered to be executed because of an incident.", my question is when was Kirabi supposed to be executed.--Nintendo-Fan (talk) 21:32, May 13, 2010 (UTC)Nintendo-Fan ::When Motoi tried to kill him. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 11:52, May 14, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ::Motoi wasn't ordered to execute B... It was an independent assassination attempt. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 15:41, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Swords This is to get the information included since I see it as important to both his fighting style and personality. :The shape of his swords is that of thrusting blade, and the fact that he has no hilt demonstrates a strong need for little weight since it does add a bit to it since it needs to be strong enough to stop other swords. The lack of a hilt also (like Sasuke) shows that he does not feel the need to defend himself due to his chakra flow. As for the length of the blades themselves, if you have the ability to cut through anything then a longer blade would be more reasonable since wtih length you gain reach but less balance, but you could cut through the enemies defenses; even if you are worried about parries one could easily still have a longer blade. His are short and light though. Also, look at how thin they are and how easily Suigitsu broke that one. Those are not strong blades, so they must be for both his stance to be easily thrown.--Thomas Finlayson (talk) 4:47, May 14, 2010 (UTC) 'Octo-dude' In some scanlations, Naruto calls Bee 'Octo-dude'. What exactly is it derived from? What's the Japanese and its direct translation? --Kiadony (talk) 07:16, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :That would probably be a translation of . --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 14:32, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you! --Kiadony (talk) 14:54, May 16, 2010 (UTC) > What's up with Killerbee's page? Vandals? Grimmjow2 (talk) 09:38, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :Yup. It is fixed now. Jacce | Talk | 09:48, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Hero of Heros In Killer Bee's background section, he is mentioned as the "Hero of Heros" by his friend. Where exactly is that said and if it is actually said and not just a translation error, should we not put it under Killer Bee's name in his box as he have a habit of putting their respective titles there, such as the Sage of Six Paths and his title of "Savior of this World"? --Juubi no Ryuu (talk) 19:11, May 23, 2010 (UTC) New picture - Killer Bee with Samehada Can somebody add this picture to part "Kenjutsu", please? naruto shippuden ulitmate ninja storm 2 killer bee Can some one get a picture of killer bee when he makes an apperance or scan in naruto shippuden ultimate ninja storm2 and make and uncomfirmed characters list Apperance should his slightly chubbyness be mentioned? Your mine! Fireball Jutsu! 04:20, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :He doesn't look chubby to me. Not even slightly. --ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 12:32, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Samehada I think that Samehada should be taken off Bee's weapon list. He has never used it and we have yet to see if He will Inherit it. I now alot of people want to force it on him but when he did have possession of it it was a ploy to get information and no one knows who, when, why ,or how Samehada will chose it's next owner. And for what it's worth it seems last time Samehada choose the person who defeated his last owner which would not be Bee. TwinRisingDragons (talk) 11:18, September 20, 2010 (CST) :Killer Bee is the new wielder. Go read chapter 506-509. Fangzntalonz (talk) 13:11, November 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Next time you might want to take a look at the date and time of the comment you are talking to. Jacce | Talk | 13:18, November 15, 2010 (UTC) ::You do realise that the comment to which you replied is almost two months old, and that it predates Kisame's death right? Omnibender - Talk - 13:18, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Knowledge of the Plan to Hide the Jinchūriki He obviously knows now, but when did he find out? Did Kumo tell him straight, knowing he wouldn't argue because he's not as brash as Naruto, or did he find out on his own because when Deidara and Kabuto attacked the situation become pretty obvious? The article makes it sound like he found out on his own. :He was at Kumogakure's war-planning session, so he's known for at least that long. Probably since before then; like when A tracked him down. ''~SnapperT '' 06:14, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Bee's Stats I search data of Third Databook and found this picture. On the image appeared the stats of Killer Bee (↓) http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/naruto/es/images/2/2d/KillerBee1.jpg Leodix - My Talk - 20:04, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :Fake. ''~SnapperT '' 20:05, November 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Where I can find the Third Databook?--Leodix - My Talk - 20:09, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Google. Bee isn't in it if you're hoping to find official stats. He won't appear until the fourth databook, which hasn't been released yet. ''~SnapperT '' 20:19, November 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::I searched in Google but I didn't find the Official Third Databook. Is there an approximate date of release of the Fourth Databook? -- Leodix - My Talk - 20:24, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::Third. :::::Based on the release dates of the first three, the fourth will probably come out during the summer of 2011. ''~SnapperT '' 20:27, November 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Okey, thanks for all ;) --Leodix - My Talk - 20:38, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Kubikiribocho In his fight against Taka (especially in the anime), he took the Kubikiribocho from Suigetsu and used it in a quite unique way, even making use of that hole in the sword. Can we add to the Kenjutsu part of his abilities section that his skills allow him to make use of any sword's special traits even if it is the first time holding it?Nawirama13 (talk) 11:47, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Rhyming Book ♪ Someone should make a page about his book of rhymes ♪ (talk) 21:52, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not sure how many liberties scanlations take with his lyrics when translating from Japanese to English (I assume it's a lot). Therefore, whatever we may quote may be a) largely made-up, or b) not rhyme at all. ''~SnapperT '' 07:31, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Rising Bomb THe Killer Bee's ninjuts Rising Bomb doesn't appear in his Infobox. Can someone fix this? LIGHTNING HAWK (talk) 19:46, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :techniques used in the games don't appear in character infoboxes. --Cerez™☺ 19:48, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok, I didn't know, but thanks! LIGHTNING HAWK (talk) 06:36, March 29, 2011 (UTC) The Epitome of Jinchūriki Kisame stated that he lived up to being called the Epitome of Jinchūriki, so shouldn't we list it as an alternative name? It got just as much page-time and casualness as Danzō's moniker "The Shinobi of Darkness" :They aren't treated in the same way. Danzo's is actually given as a title, Bee's is given as a fact. ''~SnapperT '' 06:15, April 2, 2011 (UTC)